Modernly, electronic devices have become part of the daily lives of most people. While electronic devices can simplify our lives, they can also cause difficulties when they can't communicate with other devices. Near Field Communication (NFC) can help by providing for wireless communication between electronic devices and other devices that are nearby.
Also, in recent years, there has been a trend for electronic devices to become available in thinner form factors. There are many reasons for this, for example, consumer demand for thinner devices. While thinness can be desirable, it can also cause difficulties in adding Near Field Communication (NFC) capabilities to electronic devices.